realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cloud of knives
Evocation Level: cleric 2, sorcerer/ wizard 2 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: personal Target: you Duration: 1 round/level tradition Each round as a free action at the beginning of your turn, you can release one of these knives at any target within 30 feet that you can see. This is a ranged attack that uses an attack bonus equal to your caster level + your key ability modifier. Each successful hit deals 1d6 points of damage +1 per three caster levels (max +5) and threatens a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. Material component: A knife Optional material component: Using a silvered dagger in the casting of this spell allows the knives to overcome damage reduction as if they were both magic and silver, but the knives deal 1 less point of damage. Metamagic Below is a selection of Metamagic feats and how they relate to cloud of knives. Every applicable feat that can be applied to the spell is included, but not every feat is recommended. You need to judge for yourself what is useful to you and how you are creating your spellcaster. Empowered Spell (Player’s Handbook 1): A +2 level adjustment for +50% damage. The problem is it’s damage over time, so the amount of damage is small. That said, if you have it in a rod, not a bad idea. Energize Spell (Librus Mortus): A +1 level adjustment to do +50% to undead but -50% to everyone else. If you know you are hunting undead this Metamagic feat rocks. Otherwise, meh. Extend Spell (Player’s Handbook 1): If you are going to use this spell, extend becomes very important. In damage over time, the more time you got, the better. Then again, if combat doesn’t last that long, what a waste. Fell Drain (Librus Mortus): A +2 level adjustment to drain 1 level for a few hours. A level drain as a free action. Now you’re cooking with gas! This is highly recommended. Fell Weaken (Librus Mortus): A +1 level adjustment to lower strength by 4 for one minute, as a free action, but the strength penalty doesn’t stack. The low level adjustment is the only reason I’m keeping it on the table. Maximize Spell (Complete Arcane): A +3 level adjustment gives you maximum damage. With a low damage spell like this, not worth it. Move on. Nonlethal Substitution (Complete Arcane): Hey, maybe you’re trying to be nice. You throw nerf daggers instead. Persistent Spell (Complete Arcane): A +6 level adjustment to have a free action attack available to you any time you want to use if for 24 hours. Add extended for 48 hours in a 9th level spot. Cast 4 8th level and 4 9th at 20th level, then the next day cast 4 8th and 4 9th but still have the 4 9th for the day before… next thing you know, you got 12 free action attacks a round. You are surrounded by a cloud of knives you can bearly see through, but the mental image is there. You might want to use invisible spell, just so you don’t scare the crap out of everyone. Or maybe you don’t. What better way to let the world know you are having a bad day then to be surrounded by a cloud of knives as you sit down at the bar. Casually shoot things with knives whenever it pops into your head. Make knife art on the wall. Hold doors open for ladies by putting a knife in the dirt propping the door open. I assume the knives disappear a few rounds after being thrown, but maybe they don’t. Give out free knives to your friends. Use a knife that has your face on it so you can hand out your signature weapon to every child you meet like the Lone Ranger and his silver bullets. I know I trash this metamagic feat, but I think I finally found a spell I would match this feat with. Repeat Spell (Complete Arcane): A +3 level adjustment causes the spell to fire again the next round. Actually, not a bad choice. If you desided to layer a few dozen clouds, you’ll need to cast them as quick as possible. Using a 5th level spot speeds that up dramatically. And you can fire the daggers as you cast the spell that lets you fire more daggers. Twin Spell (Complete Arcane): A +4 level adjustment to cast the spell twice. Ya know, I prefer repeat spell in this case, but if you are trying to fill up all your slots so you can get a truly impressive cloud going, this wouldn’t hurt . Wounding Spell (Lost Empires of Faerun): A +2 level adjustment and you get 1 point of damage a round until the target heals. Again, damage over time is usually a waste. But this spell is damage over time, so if you are going to go for DoT, go for DoT, ya know? Scrolls cloud of knives (Spell Level 2 / Caster Level 3): 150 gp Damage: 1d6+1 = Avg 4.5 hp (33.33 gp/hp) Duration: 3 rounds (11.11 gp/hp) cloud of knives (Spell Level 2 / Caster Level 6): 300 gp Damage: 1d6+2 = Avg 5.5 hp (54.54 gp/hp) Duration: 6 rounds (9.09 gp/hp) cloud of knives (Spell Level 2 / Caster Level 9): 450 gp Damage: 1d6+3 = Avg 6.5 hp (69.23 gp/hp) Duration: 9 rounds (7.69 gp/hp) cloud of knives (Spell Level 2 / Caster Level 12): 600 gp Damage: 1d6+4 = Avg 7.5 hp (80.00 gp/hp) Duration: 12 rounds (6.67 gp/hp) cloud of knives (Spell Level 2 / Caster Level 15): 750 gp Damage: 1d6+5 = Avg 8.5 hp (88.24 gp/hp) Duration: 15 rounds (5.88 gp/hp) As you can see, cloud of knives gets increasingly expensive as you go up in level, but the potential damage climbs because of damage over time. Unlike other damage over time spells, this one is a free action, thus allowing you to do other things without it getting in the way. There isn’t a wizard who could not use a free extra attack. cloud of knives Empower (Spell Level 4 / Caster Level 9): 900 gp Damage: 1d6+3 x 1.5 = Avg 9.75 hp (92.31 gp/hp) Duration: 9 rounds (10.26 gp/hp) Damage goes up a bit, and so goes cost. If you got the money to blow, great. If not, stick with multiple copies of a lower version. cloud of knives Energize (Spell Level 3 / Caster Level 6): 450 gp Damage: 1d6+2 x 1.5 = Avg 8.25 hp (54.55 gp/hp) Duration: 6 rounds (9.09 gp/hp) A much more economical undead slayer. And you can buy two for the price of one empowered version. Keep in mind it’s limitations, but it can never hurt to have a spare follow up attack to finish off that one ghast who survived your fireball. cloud of knives Extended (Spell Level 3 / Caster Level 15): 1125 gp Damage: 1d6+5 = Avg 8.5 hp (132.35 gp/hp) Duration: 30 rounds (4.41 gp/hp) So if you find yourself looking at a 30 round battle, this might be a good spell to have at the ready. If you aren’t going to be in the middle of pitched combat for a while, maybe a version that isn’t as lengthy is in order. cloud of knives Fell Drain (Spell Level 4 / Caster Level 9): 900 gp Damage: 1d6+3 = Avg 6.5 hp (138.46 gp/hp) Duration: 9 rounds (15.38 gp/hp) Of course the point isn’t the damage, it’s the one negative level a round you are giving to some unlucky bastard. Hell, use it on a prisoner who’s resisting interrogation. Once he’s down to 1st level you can try talking to him again. cloud of knives Fell Drain/Extended (Spell Level 5 / Caster Level 15): 1875 gp Damage: 1d6+5 = Avg 8.5 hp (220.59 gp/hp) Duration: 30 rounds (7.35 gp/hp) 30 rounds of level drain as a free action. We can’t predict how many hit points he’ll lose per level, but it makes this a damn scary cloud of knives. cloud of knives Persistent (Spell Level 8 / Caster Level 15): 3000 gp Damage: 1d6+5 = Avg 8.5 hp (352.94 gp/hp) Duration: 14,400 rounds (00.02 gp/hp) If you only shoot it once, very expensive. If you shoot it every round for an entire day, it’s 2 copper a hit point. Even if you only use it for 3 hours it’s 2 silver a hp. And lets not forget the ‘cool’ factor. A cloud of knives around your head pointing at whatever you look at. Now, if you like to look at boobs, that could get you in trouble. However, if you want to attract someone who’s into danger, yer on the right track. Frankly, I love this version. cloud of knives Repeat (Spell Level 5 / Caster Level 9): 1125 gp Damage: 1d6+3 x 2 = Avg 6.5 + 6.5 hp (86.54 gp/hp) Duration: 9 rounds (9.61 gp/hp) Cast the spell twice at 2nd level or use this and save an action. If you have a concept that involves shooting a hundred of these knives a round, then twin will help you set up your knife fog bank. cloud of knives Wounding (Spell Level 4 / Caster Level 9): 900 gp Damage: 1d6+4 = Avg 7.5 hp (120.00 gp/hp) Duration: 9 rounds (13.33 gp/hp) If you are going to do DoT, do DoT. Remember that those wounds will add up. It’s 1 hp the first knife, then 2 hp, then 3, then 4… cloud of knives Fell Drain/Empowered/Wounding/Extended (Spell Level 9 / Caster Level 17): 3875 gp Damage: 1d6+5 x 1.5 = Avg 12.75 hp (303.92 gp/hp) Duration: 34 rounds (8.94 gp/hp) On top of the base damage, your targets lose a level and start to bleed for one hp a round, as a free action. Very quickly your enemies will learn to stay 35 feet away from you. Category:Evocation spells Category:2nd level cleric spells Category:2nd level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Luskan spellcasting tradition